1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gliding shoe, more commonly called a "grind" shoe, i.e., adapted to allow performing figures by gliding on various long supports, such as stairwell guardrails, rails, wall edges, etc.
2. Description of Background and Material Information
By way of example, one can cite the German Utility Design DE 296 13 508 and published International Patent Applications Nos. WO 98/01051 and WO 98/03092, which describe shoes of the above-mentioned type. These documents disclose shoes in which at least one sliding zone is obtained in the sole and oriented in a direction that is predetermined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shoe. More specifically, DE 296 13 508 shows an essentially transverse sliding zone, whereas WO 98/01051 and WO 98/03092 show sliding zones that can be longitudinal, transverse, or diagonal. The various orientations of these sliding zones are in fact adapted to enable the shoe user to perform a plurality of gliding figures taking into account the various changes in the shoe position that are involved to make each sliding zone coincide with the direction imposed by the long support, respectively, on which the user engages. Since the sliding zones are located on the sole, and are therefore not visible to the user, the latter has to familiarize himself with these shoes, through use and practice, in order to be capable of aligning the sliding zones correctly with the gliding supports. Of course, the user must acquire a certain movement accuracy, even a kind of automatism specific to each gliding shoe, even if he already has a certain technique and/or experience, because the orientation of the sliding zones often differ from one shoe model to another.
It is obvious that this period for adapting to a gliding shoe model can be relatively short depending on the agility, skill and/or talents of the user; however, it remains true that it is tedious. Moreover, during this period, the user proceeds tentatively and tests various directions to determine the best position(s) for gliding on a long support; consequently, it is almost impossible for him/her not to damage the engaging edges that demarcate the sliding zones and that open on the periphery of the sole because, a priori, nothing enables him/her to position them correctly with respect to the long support on which he/she engages.